Coming to Terms
by Firefall Bangenthump
Summary: Amelia's memories of times past return as she and Dr Doppler reach the first of their understandings on the long voyage to Treasure Planet. Coming to terms with the past can be hard, but her memories of her lost First Officer might just allow them to come to terms with the present, and perhaps with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Any and all similarities with the excellent UK miniseries production of Horatio Hornblower are entirely deliberate.

* * *

_Midshipman Amelia shifted on her feet, feeling awkward and self-conscious in her new uniform. The dark blue fabric of the plain jacket chafed at her elbows and under her arms, the cocked hat had clearly not been designed by someone with feline ears and the silver buckles on her shoes were just stupid. As soon as she had sufficient rank to be allowed leeway in her uniform, she decided, the shoes would be over the side and replaced with something more practical. She glanced from side to side at the other Midshipmen lined up in front of her on the ship's quarterdeck facing the elevated bridge, a thin blue line broken only by their faces and the bright white tabs they each wore on their collars as badges of rank. None looked more than a year older than herself, and more than a couple looked even younger. Behind the junior officers stood the crew, a motley assortment of colours and clothing, chattering among themselves in low voices and paying no apparent regard to the Midshipmen. Above them and in front of them on the high bridge stood the ship's senior officers, gold braid and epaulettes shining in the sun. Amelia bit her lip nervously and searched the bridge for a familiar figure. She felt her racing heart relax somewhat at the looming form of Mr. Arrow, an imposing, broad-shouldered figure in the red uniform of the Royal Marines. He was engrossed in a quiet but earnest conversation with the ship's first officer, Commander Chad, the lanky Benbonian's form in stark contrast to Arrow's bulk, but seemed to notice her gaze and Amelia saw him turn his head to give her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.__  
__"What's got you in a good mood?" asked the Midshipman next to her on her left, a young human named Buckley. __  
__"Hm? Oh, nothing, really." Amelia tried to look businesslike. "Just excited, you know. It's the anticipation." __  
__"Anticipation of what?" said Buckley casually. "I mean, we know what it's about, right? It's war with the Lagoon Nebula pirates. Everybody knows that. It don't become even more true just because the Captain says it."__  
__"Watch your attitude, there," said the Midshipman on Amelia's other side, a canid with large floppy ears whose name was Whiting. "You wouldn't say that to his face."__  
__"Don't see why not. He'd barely recognise me," Buckley adjusted his hat and grinned. "I'm a master of disguise, me." __  
__"I'm sure he'd recognise the attitude," said Midshipman Dunn, an orange-furred feline next to Buckley. "But I suppose all you humans look the same."__  
__"I doubt that anyone would recognise you by the time the Captain was done with you," Whiting grinned back. "Isn't that right, Amelia?"__  
__"I daresay," Amelia allowed herself a grin of her own. "But he's not all that bad, you know." __  
__"Ah, of course." Whiting nodded sagely. "I suppose you're a bit more used to navy discipline, coming from your family."__  
__Amelia rolled her eyes. "It's in the blood. My father used to make us toast the Queen before every meal." __  
__"Especially before breakfast, right?" Buckley nudged her in the ribs. "Get it? Toast before breakfast?" __  
__Amelia snorted. "Are you ever going to take something seriously?" __  
__Buckley shrugged. "If you haven't a sense of humour, you shouldn't have joined." __  
__"I have a sense of humour," said Amelia, pointedly. "That's the problem." __  
__Whiting chuckled. Dunn nudged Buckley, who opened his mouth and was about to reply, but was interrupted by a call from the bridge. Third Lieutenant Spicer had seen the handle on the door to the Captain's day cabin turn and she turned to the crew, raising her voice.__  
__"Captain on deck!" __  
__The door opened and he emerged, resplendent in a heavy blue coat that seemed to be carrying its own weight in braid and an equally-ornate black cocked hat. A Marine guard closed the door behind him as he looked around the ship. The officers stood to attention. The line of Midshipmen down on the deck snapped to in unison, and the crew pulled themselves into the closest to good order as they had ever managed. The Captain marched to the rail of the bridge and watched the crew with a glare. He was an elderly human with a scarred and weather-beaten face. White rolled curls framed his head- a wig, Amelia knew, rumoured to be a replacement for his natural hair which had been lost to a near-miss from a hotshot many years ago. When he spoke it was with a voice that was harsh and authoritative, leaving no doubt that the speaker was a man who both knew his subject and was not to be crossed lightly.__  
__"My name," he said, "Is Captain Sir Edmund Forsythe. And I am here to tell you that your days of idling are over!" __  
__There was a cheer from the crew. Forsythe's taste for the theatrics of command was well-known, and encouraged as much as possible among the crew, who frequently held impersonation contests among themselves late at night. Truth be told, Amelia remembered, so did some of the Midshipmen when they had the privacy of the wardroom and none of the senior officers were there to impose discipline. Buckley was currently reckoned to be the best, of course. Amelia had so far avoided joining in. She had heard too many stories about this particular captain from her father to take him lightly.__  
__"You have a mind to fight?" __  
__Another cheer. __  
__"That is well, for you shall have your fill!" __  
__That got the biggest cheer yet. Amelia smiled. Even Forsythe gave a grimace of approval, but then his voice lowered seriously and he leaned forwards, hands gripping the bridge rail.__  
__"Word has just been sent from the Admiralty. The pirates of the Lagoon Nebula are to be exterminated. The time when they could prey upon the Empire's shipping has passed. The full weight of the Fleet is about to be brought against them. A task force has been ordered assembled, and we of the Resolute are to be part of the vanguard. A state of hostility against the Nebula pirates has been declared. In response, the pirates are reported to have formed a formal alliance. They style themselves the Free Confederacy and are preparing to resist us."__  
__Amelia felt a chill run down her spine. Anti-piracy action, insofar as she knew, normally consisted of little more than showing the Royal Navy's battle ensign and watching the enemy turn tail and flee. Of course, the Confederacy might just be a bluff, but it certainly sounded like full-scale warfare was now on the cards. Forsythe stood upright again and raised his voice back to his customary bellow.__  
__"Their new name should not confuse us, or deflect us from our task! The old enemy may wear a new face, but whatever mask he chooses to hide behind, a pirate is still a pirate, and we shall beat him as we always have beaten him! For there is no power in the galaxy that resist the might of the Royal Navy!"__  
__The assembled crew cheered. Amelia felt her heart rate increase again, but this time it was from excitement rather than fear. This, she knew, was how it had felt for her father, and his father before him, and so on as far back as anyone could record in her family. Forsythe snatched off his ornate hat, revealing his snow-white wig, and drew himself up to his full height, holding the hat across his chest.__  
__"Gods save the Queen!" he bellowed. __  
__"Gods save the Queen! Gods save the Queen!" A cheer went up that threatened to dislodge the caulking of the timber deck. Amelia found herself holding up her own hat and joining the chorus, a wild smile on her face. Forsythe replaced his hat, nodded approvingly with the closest she had ever seen to a smile, and stalked off the bridge. Commander Chad stepped forward and raised his hand for silence.__  
__"You heard the Captain! Departure stations in one hour! Department heads report to conference immediately! Dismissed!"__  
__Amelia turned as the crowd broke up and the spacers began moving off to their duties, but she looked over her shoulder one last time. Arrow was watching her from the bridge. She smiled confidently, and saw him give a nod and a wink in return._

* * *

Captain Amelia gazed at her reflection in the scorched glass, sighed, and began rubbing at it again with a rag. It had been three weeks since the supernova had blown in the windows of her stateroom and things were still not quite as they had been. Ordinarily she would have chosen some trusted members of the crew and had the room cleared up and shipshape in a day, but that wasn't an option open to her at the moment because, frankly, she didn't trust any of the current crew any further than she could have thrown them with two cannonballs tied to their feet. In fact, she was finding it much harder to trust anyone these days. She sighed and lowered the rag again, looking into the glass of the wall chart and regarding her reflection in its cracked, discoloured surface.  
Not exactly the same, she thought. But then...I suppose nothing is going to be the same after that...ever again.  
Looking at herself in the third person this way only seemed to underline the real problem, and it wasn't the damage to the stateroom. There seemed to be an awful lot of air behind her. A presence that was all the more apparent for its absence. She turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of a battered black tricorn sitting on a table in the corner of the room. Her heart felt for a moment as if it was made of lead, a dull, heavy, remorseless weight in her chest as she exhaled sadly.  
Amelia sighed and went to the big desk in the middle of the room. She went to sit in the high-backed chair behind it, paused, remembered, and adjusted it for herself.  
After three weeks you'd think I'd be used to it.  
She drew a sheet of paper towards herself and began running a critical eye over the list of carefully-spaced writing on it. It was a list of the Legacy's remaining stores. Keeping track of the ship's inventory was a vital task for a captain so that they were aware of any shortfalls even before they happened and potentially interrupted a plan. Mr. Silver had compiled it meticulously- so meticulously in fact that Amelia's suspicions were alerted. It was the fact that, close to the bottom of the list, he had started cataloguing the ship's supply of purp fruit in order according to their size that got her attention. Amelia raised a sculpted eyebrow and worked through the rest of list. Irritatingly, it all seemed to be in order. She picked up a pen from a well in the desk and noted the date on the inventory before filing it away carefully. Then she sat at her desk, arms crossed neatly in front of her, and gazed into the middle distance. Her green eyes were uncharacteristically unfocused for a moment until the chime of the clock seemed to wake her from her reverie. She stood up and almost gratefully moved across the stateroom, taking her hat from its hook and setting in on her head. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time, straightened her back and left, closing the door behind her. She stepped out onto the bridge. Mr. Turnbuckle, who had been leaning against the wheel, glanced up, saw her, and hurriedly arranged himself into a more upright posture. Amelia noted him with a small, tight nod.

"Ah, Mr. Turnbuckle. Anything to report?"  
"No, Cap'n. Plain sailing."  
"Very good. Very good." Amelia nodded again. "I'll be doing the rounds if I'm needed."  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
Amelia moved down from the bridge and began walking the main deck, hands clasped behind her back. Her eyes darted to and fro, noting every coil of rope, every length of planking. Meltdown was polishing the carronade and he touched his forehead to her as she moved past, a leering grin on his face. Amelia tried to ignore him. Young Hawkins was, as he seemed to spend most of his days, swabbing the deck with a mop and bucket. That jabbering pink creature of Silver's was hanging around him, changing shape to amuse itself. Amelia glared at it until it went and hid behind the mast.  
"All well, Mr. Hawkins?"  
The boy glanced up, but never met her eyes, and nodded.  
"Yes...yes, ma'am."  
"Very good." Amelia stepped delicately around the puddle on the deck. "But use less water on these boards. I don't want another accident on this ship."  
Hawkins blanched. "Yes, ma'am."  
Amelia nodded and strode past him. "Carry on, then."  
She made her way towards the front of the ship, taking mental notes along the way. Mr Snuff was lazing in a hammock strung beneath the bowsprit. Amelia's instincts bridled at the sight, but she decided that, under the circumstances, it wasn't worth the trouble. At least there was a more welcome figure on the other side of the mounting.  
"Good afternoon, Doctor."  
Doppler gave a start and fumbled with the telescope that had been held to his eye. His notebook fluttered to the deck.  
"Oh! Er, good afternoon to you, too, Captain."  
"It's a fine day, is it not?" Amelia stepped over next to him.  
"Er, yes...yes, I suppose it is." Doppler knelt to pick up his notebook. Amelia looked down at him and managed a small smile.  
"You'd better stand up quickly, Doctor, or people will start wondering about us."  
"Us?" Doppler looked up and blinked quizzically. "I'm sorry, Captain, I'm not sure what you're proposing...proposing...oh, dear. Yes." He stood up hastily and brushed down his coat, giving her an embarrassed smile. Amelia felt her heart lift genuinely for the first time in a while.  
"Just taking observations?" she asked.  
"Yes, that's right." Doppler waved the telescope. "I plotted out our course, you see, from the, er..." He lowered his voice to a whisper and tried to hide the word with his hand, "...the map. I'm just confirming that my estimates were correct."  
"Are you doubting our course, Doctor?"  
"Not at all, not at all." Doppler shook his head, making his floppy ears move. "I mean, I have every confidence in your navigation."  
"Good."  
Doppler coughed nervously. "And, um, how about you, Captain? What brings you up here?"  
"A captain can go where they like, Doctor, for your information." Amelia raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
She smiled and waved a hand. "No, Doctor. It's all right. I'm doing the rounds. Inspection of the ship. Not something most Captains do, I grant you."  
"Well, ah, you do have extraordinary attraction...I mean, attention, attention to detail. Of the ship." Doppler blushed and looked away. Amelia felt her own cheeks tingle and she nodded her head.  
"Well, without Mr. Arrow...inspections are normally done by the First Mate."  
"Oh, of course." Doppler sobered up and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. Are you, um...I mean, because of that, do you feel..."  
In the hammock, Snuff grumbled flatulently in his sleep and rolled over. Amelia held up a hand to stop Doppler's well-meaning sentence.  
"Yes, Doctor. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
"Of course, Captain. I won't detain you."  
Doppler watched as she turned away and walked back up the other side of the deck. Two crew were walking the opposite direction, towards the bows, and Doppler saw Amelia step slightly aside to pass them. That was something he had never seen her do. On her ship, she gave way to nobody. Even Hands and Scroop made way for her. But the blue-coated figure seemed somehow smaller than even her slender frame made her. Doppler bit his lip and rubbed the brass case of his telescope with his thumb, trying to understand the feelings inside him. Under the bowsprit, Snuff snorted again, rolled over and fell out of the hammock, breaking Doppler's train of thought with a cacophony of noises as he picked himself up again. Doppler sighed, and headed for his cabin.

* * *

_The convoy was scattering ahead of the RLS Resolute as she bore down on them. The nine small ships, which followed every design convention in the galaxy, moved to and fro, sails of every shape and colour straining to catch the ethereal winds to attempt to outrun the warship. Captain Forsythe glared at them disapprovingly.__  
__"Not even bothering to fight," he muttered. "Damned coward renegades."__  
__"Not a warship amongst them," commented Commander Chad. "How peculiar."__  
__"Suspicious, is the word you're looking for, Mr Chad," said Forsythe. "Ms Dunn! I want you up in the crow's nest scanning for anything that looks like ruining our sport!"__  
__"Aye, sir!" Dunn saluted and swung herself up into the rigging, climbing towards the lookout point.__  
__"That one seems to be putting up a bit more effort, sir," said Chad, pointing to a two-masted ship with square sails. It was jinking left and right more energetically than the others, the dull red Confederation flag streaming from her stern. The other ships were heading for the cover of a glowing green nebula, but the ninth vessel seemed to be trying to out-turn the Imperial ship as it approached. Forsythe nodded and set his jaw.__  
__"After her, Mr. Chad. Mr. Whiting, I want you in the fo'c'sle with the bowchasers. Send my compliments to the Gun Captain and report as soon as the guns are in range."__  
__"Yes, sir!" Whiting saluted and left the bridge, darting forwards. Amelia was standing with Buckley to one side of the bridge, watching the unfolding action.__  
__"What would a mob of pirates want with a convoy, anyway?" Buckley asked. "I thought they attacked convoys rather than forming them."__  
__"They're abandoning their outer defences," said Arrow, behind them. "Those ships are doubtless laden with stolen goods. Prisoners too, perhaps."__  
__Buckley whistled. "Then we'd better catch up fast."__  
__"Loose studding sails!" Forsythe roared.__  
__Amelia smiled. "Perhaps the Captain heard you, Mr. Buckley."__  
__Buckley grinned. "Everyone listens to me."__  
__Amelia rolled her eyes. "We don't get much choice."__  
__"I aim to please," Buckley shifted the sword in his belt.__  
__"It is odd, though," Amelia said. "A convoy of this size, and no escort?"__  
__The Resolute lurched underfoot as the new sails were unfurled and caught the winds, driving the warship forward towards her target. Whiting stuck a whistle in his mouth and blew a long, piercing note.__  
__"Bowchasers in range, sir!" he called back along the deck.__  
__"Very good, Mr. Whiting! Fire as you bear!" Forsythe nodded in satisfaction.__  
__"Lucky Whiting," Buckley said. "So he gets the prize of the first shot."__  
__"It's the one who gets the last shot that is probably luckiest," commented Amelia. Arrow gave a deep chuckle. The first of the bowchasers opened fire, sending a blue fireball arcing across space towards the Confederate ship. As the sight of the muzzle flash it had begun steering more desperately, turning hard, but Chad spun the wheel and stayed behind her. Even before the first shot streaked past the pirate ship, a second shot boomed out. The ball hissed past the ship, close enough to singe the paintwork. A third shot, following soon after, slammed into her sterncastle and punched a hole in the woodwork. __  
__"We're trying to catch her, not destroy her!" Forsythe snapped. "Don't fire into her hull, damn it! Cripple her!"__  
__"Aye, aye, sir!" Whiting waved his hat and bent over the guns. A fourth shot sliced through the ship's rigging. A fifth struck the joint between her upper spar and the mainmast, shattering it and bringing the big sail down. The ship yawed sideways and wallowed in the current as her engines spluttered. __  
__"Well done, Mr. Whiting!" Forsythe called. "Ms Spicer?"__  
__"Sir?" The Third Lieutenant looked up.__  
__"You will take two divisions, board her, and take her under your command. I can't afford to lose time taking her myself, we have the rest of this convoy to run down. Mr. Arrow, take your platoon and accompany her. Ms. Amelia, you will lead the second division."__  
__"Aye, sir!" Spicer nodded and began calling out orders to prepare longboats. Amelia blinked and swallowed, trying to wet a throat that had suddenly become quite dry.__  
__"Well, looks like a chance for you, too," Buckley grinned.__  
__Amelia nodded and tried not to look nervous. "So...so it seems."__  
__"Today, if you please, Ms. Amelia!" Forsythe glared. "I do not intend losing any more of this convoy through your dawdling!"__  
__Amelia saluted crisply. "Yes, sir!"__  
__"Marines, prepare to board the longboats!" Arrow bellowed. He looked down at Amelia and smiled kindly. "Are you ready, Ms. Amelia?"__  
__Amelia smiled back. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Yes, Mr. Arrow. I am."__  
__Spicer had already got the longboats swung outboard when Amelia and Arrow reached the deck. She nodded to them and called them over for a conference along with the divisional leaders.__  
__"Let's make this quick and easy, people. I'll take my division around to board the target from the bows. Petty Officer Bryce, you're my second in command. Ms. Amelia, I want you to take the second division up and onto her stern. Mr. Arrow, your Marines are to go with her and secure the bridge. Is that clear?"__  
__"Yes, ma'am," said Amelia.__  
__"Good." Spicer grinned. "Then let's get to it, shall we? Good hunting!"_

* * *

Captain Amelia stepped carefully down the ladder below the deck and looked around. The corridor was dark and the walls and ceiling were lined with pipes and machinery. The floor underfoot was no longer honest wood but steel grates which could be raised to access yet more machinery underneath. Down here she could no longer hear the creaking of timber and ropes that was the traditional sound of a ship. There was only the hum of power, the distant thrum of the solar drive and the occasional hiss of pressure. She paced along the desk, running a finger along the surface of a pipe and checking to see if there was a smudge of dust on her white glove. She rubbed her fingers together and inspected the colour of the fabric closely. A creak of metal behind her made her turn, ears raised, senses alert and fight-or-flight reflexes suddenly primed. A hand went instinctively to her waist and almost got there before she remembered that she wasn't armed. Her breath caught in a sharp hiss. Green eyes wide, she scanned the passageway before realising that the grating underfoot was twisted up at the far corner. Her weight upon it had made it shift on its braces, rubbing against its neighbour. Amelia breathed out and relaxed. She smoothed down her blue coat and shook herself as if to be rid of the momentary fright.  
What in the name of all the heavens is wrong with you? Taking fright like that? Since when were you ever scared of the dark, Captain?  
Walking faster now, she opened an airtight door at the end of the gloomy, metal passageway and stepped through, sealing it behind her before turning into a new corridor. It was small, but well-lit and had wood-panelled walls in stark contrast to the exposed machinery beyond the door. A number of narrow doors were set into the wall in between ornamental lamps. One of them failed to light and Amelia made a mental note of it, as well as spotting a small stain on the carpet. There was a rattling sound and a squeak of hinges as one of the doors opened.  
"Oh, Captain! Um...fancy meeting you here."  
Doppler was standing in the door of his cabin. Amelia acknowledged him with a nod.  
"I could say the same to you, Doctor."  
"Yes, well...I was just putting my telescope away. I thought you would still be on deck...I didn't mean to get in your way."  
"You're not at all," Amelia gave him a small smile. "Trust me. Not at all."  
"Oh, good." Doppler leaned in his doorway for a moment. "So...um...how's the ship?"  
"No reason to abandon her just yet, Doctor."  
"I'm pleased to hear it." Doppler gripped his hand behind his back. "So..."  
"Yes..."  
Amelia folded her hands. She rocked on her heels for a moment and then coughed to break the silence. Doppler looked up into her face and saw that there were shadows in the green depths of her eyes. They were shadows he had seen all too often recently. Shadows that hadn't been there when they had first met.  
"Forgive me, Doctor, but I still have to inspect the starboard passageway," she said at last.  
"Oh, of course. Of course. Please go on." Doppler waved. "But, um..."  
"You wish to raise something, Doctor?" Amelia looked over her shoulder.  
"I was just wondering if...um, if perhaps you'd like some company while you walk?" Doppler bit his lip, awaiting her answer.  
"With all due respect, I prefer to do my inspections without distraction."  
"Ah...of course."  
Amelia was suddenly aware of how downcast he looked. Something inside her poked her and made her clear her throat again.  
"But...since you mention it...I would be glad if you could join me for dinner tonight."  
Doppler blinked in surprise. "Dinner?"  
"Dinner, yes. The third meal of the day? You are familiar with it, I trust?" Amelia smiled.  
"Yes, yes, I just didn't expect...well, dinner, then. Tonight."  
"My stateroom. Nineteen hundred hours."  
"Yes...er...nineteen..."  
"Seven o'clock, Doctor." Amelia took pity on the confused non-spacer, who smiled with relief.  
"Ah...right. Yes. Seven it is, then."  
"I'll be looking forward to it." Amelia nodded.  
"Is there...um, I mean, for the sake of protocol, should I wear anything?" Doppler fingered the collar of his burgundy coat.  
"I'd prefer it if you did, Doctor, yes."  
Doppler stared for a moment and then turned a similar shade of red as the penny dropped.  
"Oh! No, no, no, goodness me. No, I mean, anything in particular? I've never been invited to dinner with a Captain before."  
Amelia smiled. There was something about him that never failed to amuse her. It was a kind of anti-charm, she supposed. Instead of being suave and sophisticated and eloquent, he seemed to approach things from the opposite direction. There was something altogether unorthodox about this Delbert Doppler, and that had always appealed to her...  
Why should you care about his appeal, Captain? You just need some company tonight. That's why you invited him.  
"No, Doctor. Nothing in particular. See you at seven."  
"Yes...I'll see you then, too, Captain."  
"You'd damned well better," Amelia found herself grinning. She coughed again, straightened her coat and tried to reset her face. "Anyway. Must be getting on."  
"Of course, Captain." Doppler watched her walk off. And was it his imagination, or did she turn her head briefly at the end of the corridor to glance back at him? And was she really still smiling when she did so?

* * *

_The stern of the Confederate ship loomed high above them. Amelia knew that it wasn't that big a vessel, less than half the size of the Resolute, but up close and hostile it looked more than imposing enough. She shifted her grip on the grapnel in her hand.__  
__"Bring us in nice and close," she said. "We'll need to be on her quickly."__  
__"Yes, ma'am!"__  
__"Mr. Arrow?"__  
__"Yes, Ms. Amelia?" The big Cragorian turned to face her.__  
__"We'll take the lead and clear a space for your troops. Once we've done that, I want you to provide covering fire to take the bridge and support Lieutenant Spicer. And for goodness sake, everybody, watch what you're attacking up there! We'll have friends coming towards us from the bows and I don't want any blue-on-blue."__  
__There was a chorus of assent. Arrow touched his hat in salute. Amelia looked up as the longboat passed into the shadow of the stern. So far, it seemed, they still had surprise...__  
__"Ma'am! In there!" A spacer in the bows suddenly stood up and pointed into the hole that had been smashed into the enemy ship's stern by Resolute's forward guns. Two pirates were gaping at them in surprise, hammers and nails in their hands as they tried to patch the hole. Amelia's blood froze, but an order leapt instinctively from her lips.__  
__"Open fire!"__  
__The spacer drew his pistol and snapped off a shot. Two or three of Arrow's troops also opened fire. The laser fire sparked off the shattered wood and one of the pirates fell with a scream, but the other darted away out of sight, shouting something at the top of his voice.__  
__"Oh, damn it all!" Amelia hissed. __  
__"So much for the element of surprise," agreed Arrow.__  
__"Well, nothing for it." Amelia gripped the metal hook in her hands tighter. "Once more unto the breach..."__  
__The longboat scraped against the hull of the Confederate ship. Amelia hurled her grapnel over the bridge rail. Three others clattered alongside it. __  
__"Marines will fix bayonets!" called Arrow. "Make ready, boys!"__  
__The ropes were pulled tight, drawing the longboat level with the deck of the ship. Amelia drew her sword and held it aloft.__  
__"For the Queen!"__  
__The crew raised a cheer. She leapt across the narrow gap, climbed over the rail, and was quite suddenly on the deck of a pirate ship. Enemy spacers were hurrying up to defend the sides. A huge creature with clawed hands led the way, and it bellowed at the sight of Amelia. Her heart stopped for a moment. Her instincts took over. She drew her pistol and fired two shots into the thing's chest, dropping it like a rock. Its bulk blocked the way for a crucial few seconds, and then Amelia's spacers were alongside her, yelling, firing, swords flashing, fists flying. The pirates scrambled past the body of their comrade and threw themselves into the battle. Amelia had time to fire one more shot- she never knew if it hit anything- before the fighting closed in and her sword became her best defence. They had lost their hope of surprise, but the pirates had not yet been able to organise themselves effectively. Amelia ducked an axe swing that was aimed at her head, lost her hat to it, hissed savagely and replied with a lightning-fast punch that drove the hilt of her sword into the pirate's face. She felt bone give way beneath her blow and gave a victorious yowl that surprised even her. A spacer next to her went down to a cutlass thrust, but Amelia took advantage of his killer's distraction by removing his head. She span, flung out an elbow and knocked the last of the bridge's defenders over the rail. Turning, she saw Arrow's Marines taking up positions along the captured bridge, firing disciplined volleys down onto the main deck. Clashes and shouts from the bows indicated that Spicer's party had joined them on board, but the fact that they were not advancing back along the deck indicated that they were meeting heavy resistance. The Confederates who had been on deck already were either dead or fully engaged with them. Reinforcements were trying to force their way up the stairs from the lower decks, but the Marines had the hatches covered. Amelia turned, counted the surviving members of her force and reached a decision.__  
__"Mr Arrow! Mr Arrow!" Amelia called.__  
__He appeared behind her, still looking for all the world like a militant butler.__  
__"Yes, Ms. Amelia?"__  
__"Leave enough Marines here to cover those hatchways, but take as many as you can and we'll head forward to help the Lieutenant."__  
__"As you command, Ms. Amelia! Corporal Ko, take charge here!"__  
__"Aye, sir! Third section, man the railings and watch for targets!"__  
__"First section, second section, come with me!" Arrow picked up a fallen cutlass and hefted it in a huge hand.__  
__Amelia waved to her men. "Spacers, prepare to advance!"__  
__She scrambled over to the bridge stairs and turned to gesture her forces forward.__  
__"Ready? On count of three, with me! One! Two! Th-"__  
__A heavy blow stuck her from behind and she fell. The enormous form of the pirate she had shot lumbered to its feet, dark blood covering its chest and a bellow of rage on its lips. Amelia rolled over, reached for her sword, couldn't find it, and stared up in horror as the thing drew back an immense claw, clad in an iron sheath.__  
__"I think not!"__  
__There was a flash of steel and the creature's roar ceased abruptly. There was a brief moment as both it and Amelia focused on the handle of the cutlass that had suddenly appeared in its throat, and then it fell backwards onto the deck below. Amelia turned, eyes wide, and saw Mr. Arrow wiping his hands in a satisfied fashion. He didn't have his cutlass any more. Amelia hadn't known they could be thrown, and they certainly weren't designed for it, but she wasn't about to argue.__  
__"Thank you, Mr Arrow," she managed, and then remembered to breathe again.__  
__"My pleasure, Ms. Amelia," Arrow replied. He touched his hat and smiled. __  
__Amelia smiled back, then remembered herself. She recovered her sword and held it aloft.__  
__"Well, then? Stop lying around and start laying in! With me!"__  
__She vaulted the bridge railing and landed lightly on the deck below. Arrow landed heavily beside her as spacers and Marines clattered down the stairs. Amelia led the way along the port side of the deck, half-crouched, ears back and her teeth bared. A pirate emerged from a hatch and ducked back into cover as soon as he saw her.__  
__"Mr. Arrow! Clear those boltholes!" She knelt and drew her pistol, checking the charge.__  
__"Grenades! Grenades down the hatches!" called Arrow. He plucked a small silver sphere from his bandolier, gave it a twist and tossed it neatly down the hatchway. His red-coated men did the same and a series of sharp explosions went off, puffs of smoke bursting out of the hatchways. Amelia scrambled towards the hatchway and aimed her pistol into the smoke. There was no movement from it. Another pirate, gasping in shock, tried to climb out of another hatchway but met a Marine's bayonet coming the other way. __  
__"We're nearly there!" called Amelia. "Forward!"__  
__Spicer's forces were holding forecastle, but were under siege from pirates spilling out of the forward hatchway. Amelia could see Bryce, the Petty Officer, fighting near the top of the stairs. Amid the commotion, her group's advance was unnoticed. The pirates fighting their comrades never knew what hit them. Literally, in Arrow's case. __  
__"Well, aren't you in the nick of time!" Bryce grinned and wiped his cutlass.__  
__Amelia laughed back. "My respects to Ms. Spicer, Mr. Bryce. I do believe the ship is ours!"__  
__Bryce's face changed. A look of hesitation passed over it.__  
__"Um...in fact, Ms. Amelia, I regret to report that Lieutenant Spicer is...permanently indisposed."__  
__Amelia's heart stopped. "What? Then who is in command here?"__  
__"Well, I rather assumed that you were, ma'am," Bryce shrugged.__  
__"Me?" Amelia blinked.__  
__"I think the Petty Officer is right," said Arrow quietly. __  
__Amelia turned, her eyes wide. "No, surely not...I mean, you're here...you have seniority, surely. You're a Captain..."__  
__"A Captain of Marines, ma'am," said Arrow, "Which places me subordinate to any Officers of the Fleet. And in the sad absence of Ms. Spicer, ma'am that does mean you."__  
__Amelia blinked and swallowed. "Yes...yes, of course. Well, then."__  
__She looked around the ship...her ship, she suddenly realised. She wondered if any of her ancestors had felt like this. The thrill of battle had passed and she knew she had a new and greater responsibility. How many times had her father lectured her on the duties of a commander? __  
__"Well...we'd better get this creaking tub shipshape, then." She stood straighter and set her shoulders. "Mr. Arrow, I want you to sweep the lower decks for survivors and report anything of interest. They tried hard to keep this ship from us and I want to know why. Mr. Bryce, post a man as lookout, get that sail back up and get us underway again. Private Holland, take my compliments to Corporal Ko. She is to see to it that our longboats are brought on board and secured. You there, you four- I want this deck cleared so we can work on it."__  
__The four spacers she had addressed last hesitated.__  
__"Er...the bodies, ma'am?"__  
__"Those of the enemy?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Over the side, of course. Unless you want to keep them?"__  
__"Er...yes, ma'am. And of our own?"__  
__"Move them clear. Under the hang of the forecastle will do for now. The wounded can be taken below once Mr Arrow has reported it clear."__  
__"Er..."__  
__"Now, gentlemen! Unless you wish to join them! We are still engaged, or had you forgotten?"__  
__The spacers scrambled away. Arrow nodded approvingly.__  
__"I am sure your family would approve," he said. "I remember your grandfather when he first took command of a ship. Of course, the circumstances were a little different, but-"__  
__"Mr. Arrow, I gave you an order." Amelia cut him off curtly.__  
__The big man paused for a moment, and then his face broke into a smile. He drew himself to attention and saluted.__  
__"Aye, Captain," he said._


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Hawkins gave the knife a final polish and held it up to the light. Turning it this way, he could see his face reflected in the gleaming silver. Turning it the other way, however, he caught sight of the face of the Captain behind him._  
_"Ahem. Nearly done, ma'am." He put the knife on the table and straightened it._  
_"Very good." Amelia walked around to the other side of the table, arms crossed. "Mr. Silver seems to have taught you well, Mr Hawkins."_  
_She heard the boy scoff. "Actually, ma'am...I learned this from my mother. She runs...used to run an inn back on Montressor."_  
_"Ah, is that so? That would explain it then."_  
_"We didn't host too many formal events," Hawkins went on. "But I still had to learn how to set a table properly."_  
_"You seem to be a very quick learner," Amelia went over to her desk and began tidying papers away. "Dr. Doppler didn't tell me much about you, you'll no doubt be pleased to hear, but he said that he's known you for some time."_  
_"Yeah, just about my whole life," said Hawkins. "He's known our family for a long time. He was like an uncle to me when we first moved to Montressor."_  
_"Ah?" Amelia looked up. "Interesting. Because, truth be told, he hasn't told me much about himself either."_  
_"Well, he knew my father," Hawkins' face darkened for a moment and he turned back to the trolley he had rolled into the stateroom. "And...after...the Doc made sure that my mom and I were all right. Even loaned us money to keep the inn open for a while."_  
_"Is that so?"_  
_"Yeah..." Hawkins plucked two crystal glasses from their box and set them on the table. "He was always there when we needed help. Mom never likes asking for it, though."_  
_Amelia paused. "Well...that's an attitude I can understand..."_  
_Hawkins set down a silver jug and extracted another item of silver tableware from its hiding place. Amelia caught sight of it._  
_"Is that a candlestick, Mr Hawkins?"_  
_"Yes, ma'am. An autocandle. I found it in one of the galley cupboards and fixed it up. I thought it might be appropriate." Hawkins pressed a switch on the base to ignite the small flame._  
_"In what sense?" Amelia glared._  
_"Well, for you and the Doc. I thought it might add to the-"_  
_"Whatever you thought it would add to, Mr Hawkins, I advise you to keep it to yourself."_  
_Hawkins looked down again. "Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else you need?"_  
_"No. Thank you, Mr Hawkins. That will be all for now." Amelia picked up a piece of paper and gestured to him with it. "Oh, and tell Mr. Silver...next time I require an inventory of the ship's stores, I do not require the fruit to be individually accounted for. Is that clear?"_  
_Hawkins grinned. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."_  
_Amelia raised an eyebrow. "You're smiling, Mr. Hawkins...this wasn't your idea was it?"_  
_"No, ma'am!" He coughed. "I'll, um...be back with your dinner soon."_  
_"Thank you, Mr Hawkins. Dismissed."_  
_Amelia watched him push the trolley out of the stateroom, closing the door behind him, but her thoughts were already elsewhere. She had assumed that Delbert had known the boy somehow, but she hadn't suspected the connection would be so deep. It was surprising too that Delbert hadn't mentioned that...perhaps he just didn't like talking about himself. He did seem to have a modest side to him, and it seemed more prominent around Amelia. But this new information struck a chord with her. _  
__Someone to help you, even when you can't ask for it. Someone who is there for you, even when you can't bring yourself to look...__  
__...and since when did he become 'Delbert' to you and not 'Doctor Doppler'?__  
_She put the inventory down, glanced at the clock and checked her reflection in the glass of the wall chart. It was distorted sufficiently to be near-useless, but it made her feel better. At least...up until she made the mistake of allowing her eyes to stray to the empty space behind her shoulder again. The leaden feeling in her chest crept back and she drew a long, deep breath, closing her eyes and concentrating on her self-control. The clock struck seven, ringing out its chimes. On the seventh, there was a knock on the door and it was with a certain gratefulness that Amelia looked up at the sound. She checked her reflection one last time, brushed a speck of dust from her gold epaulette, and raised her voice._  
_"Enter!"_  
_The door opened slowly and Doppler poked his head around it. Amelia felt her heart begin lifting at once, even more so at the sound of his voice._  
_"Um, good evening, Captain. I hope I'm not too early?"_  
_"On the contrary, Doctor, you're right on time." Amelia moved out from behind her desk to greet him. "And fully dressed, too."_  
_Doppler coughed embarrassedly as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Yes, well, let it not be said that I don't take your advice seriously."_  
_"I would call it an order rather than advice," Amelia smiled. "But it's good to see you, Doctor."_  
_He smiled and straightened his glasses. "And to see you, Captain. I'd like to say, I really do appreciate your invitation."_  
_"I do believe that you've been taking your meals in your cabin for most of the voyage," said Amelia. _  
_"Yes...I have. I did find the crew to be rather...interesting company." Doppler pulled a face._  
_Amelia smiled to herself as she tried to imagine the dignified scientist rubbing elbows with the spacers. "I can well imagine."_  
_"Just another reason to thank you for your kindness. Er..." Doppler had caught sight of the flickering candle on the table._  
_Amelia found herself blushing slightly. "Well, it's not totally altruistic on my part. As Captain, I am unable to take my meals in the presence of anyone other than officers and gentlemen and I'm afraid that you're as close to the latter as exists on board this ship."_  
_Doppler gaped. "Excuse me?"_  
_Amelia shook her head and grinned. "I'm joking, Doctor. You're quite the gentleman, it seems. I was speaking with young Mr Hawkins about your relationship with his family."_  
_"Oh...yes, he's had a difficult time of it." Doppler fiddled with his cuff awkwardly. "But he has a lot of help from his mother. And since he came aboard, well, if you could only see the difference...I'm sure he'll be all right in the long run."_  
_"It sounds like his mother has had some help, too." Amelia picked up the silver jug from the table and poured out two glasses of wine before looking up to see Doppler's reaction. He hesitated for a moment and shrugged._  
_"Well...she's a good friend. I've known them for a long time."_  
_Amelia passed him a glass. "They've been very lucky, then."_  
_Doppler blushed and stammered. Amelia took pity and broke the silence by touching her glass against his. The high, sharp note seemed to wake him up._  
_"Good health, Captain."_  
_"Indeed, Doctor."_  
_Doppler sipped his wine and smiled approvingly. "Ah, Nevardian Grange! Aged about six years, if I'm any judge."_  
_Amelia nodded and smiled. "Indeed it is. Well done."_  
_Doppler took another sip. "I didn't think one could find luxuries like this on a ship in space."_  
_"One of the many benefits of captaincy," Amelia said, "Is being able to choose one's own menu. Would you like to sit?"_  
_"Thank you, yes." Doppler took off his long coat and hung it over the back of his chair. He looked up and saw Amelia going to sit down, and stepped over quickly to pull her chair back for her. To his surprise as he did so, he heard Amelia's breath catch before she sat down._  
_"Thank...thank you, Doctor," she said softly. And was that a quaver of emotion creeping into those crisp, precise tones?_  
_"Well...just trying to be that gentleman, I suppose," he said quietly._  
_"And successfully." Amelia looked down at the white tablecloth. "Thank you."_  
_Doppler felt the situation heading for somewhere rather deeper than he had intended the simple gesture for. He straightened his ascot nervously and took his own seat, watching Amelia across the table, trying to read her body language. She still wore that air of authority that was always with her on board the ship, but the expression on her face was one he had never seen her wear in public. The calm, dignified, aloof but alert look that seemed to be her natural default now seemed to be a facade that she put up against the world, a part of her captaincy as much as the uniform she wore. It was strange to see it gone, but in a way he was glad of it. That facade was enough to stop anyone getting closer to her than she wanted them to and Doppler felt a genuine privilege at being allowed to see her without it. Of course, he had seen her before on the day of Arrow's death, when he had been in this very cabin and had tried his fumbling best to help her, but this one little moment was just as memorable for the knowledge that it was she who had made it possible._  
_"So..."_  
_The word hung in the air, orphaned, and Doppler bit his lip to work out what he should follow it with. Fortunately for him, the door opened at that point and Jim returned with his trolley._  
_"Ah. Our dinner." Amelia seemed to snap out of whatever she had been in. _  
_"Yes, ma'am. Hey, Doc." Hawkins grinned._  
_"Hello, Jim." Doppler tore his eyes away from Amelia and sniffed the air. "Mmm! Smells delightful!"_  
_"I think even mom would approve of my cooking," Hawkins grinned. "Alponian chowder. Not as much solaris seed as I'd have hoped for, though."_  
_"Oh, my favourite." Doppler rubbed his hands together and then paused. "But...unless it's your favourite as well, Captain...because I'm sure I've never told you that I like it."_  
_"Not my doing, Doctor," Amelia glanced at Hawkins. "I assume this was your idea, Mr Hawkins?"_  
_The boy's grin widened. "Well, you did tell me to prepare dinner for two, Captain...and who else would you be sharing it with? I mean, I don't know about you, but it's pretty obvious that the Doc has a bad case of-"_  
_"Yes, thank you, Jim!" Doppler interrupted him hurriedly. "The dish is best eaten hot, you know."_  
_Jim stifled a laugh and transferred the silver bowls from the trolley to the table._  
_"Sorry, Doc. Here you go. Bone appétit."_  
_He winked and whisked the trolley away before either Doppler or Amelia could object. Sighing, the doctor took the lid off the dish and sniffed it. Amelia spread her napkin over her lap._  
_"Well...that was interesting," she commented._  
_"Yes. Very." Doppler didn't dare meet her eyes._  
_"But I don't quite understand- what was it that Mr Hawkins thinks you have a bad case of? If it's so obvious I feel rather embarrassed to admit that I haven't noticed. You're not ill, are you, Doctor?"_  
_Doppler shook his head hastily. "No, no! Not at all. I think he meant...um, well, actually I don't know what he meant," he finished, hoping that the lie wasn't obvious to her either._  
_"Hmm." Amelia eyed him for a moment and then gave up. In some ways, Doppler could be quite inscrutable. She dipped her spoon into the stew and tasted it cautiously._  
_"I, er...hope you approve." Doppler was watching her, his own spoon halfway to his lips._  
_Amelia rolled the taste around in her mouth for a moment and then swallowed. "I do."_  
_Doppler seemed relieved._  
_"And is the voyage proceeding to your expectations?" asked Amelia._  
_"By my calculations, we're making very good time," said Doppler. "We should be at...our destination...within a couple of weeks."_  
_"My calculations concur," said Amelia._  
_Doppler smiled. "I'm glad we agree."_  
_Amelia smiled back, holding his gaze. The shadows in her eyes seemed lessened somehow. Doppler blinked and adjusted his napkin._  
_"Your inspections," he said. "I assume everything is shipshape?"_  
_Amelia shrugged. "A ship is a complex thing. There is always something that requires attention if you look hard enough."_  
_"And you keep very high standards, I've noticed." Doppler blew on his spoonful to cool it down._  
_"One does try." Amelia nodded. "It's always best to avoid a problem rather than to solve it."_  
_"Good philosophy," said Doppler._  
_Amelia smiled. "It's my grandfather's, in fact. And my father's, for that matter. It got passed on, you might say."_  
_"Very sensible." Doppler nodded. "Were they spacers, too?"_  
_"Oh, yes. All the way back." Amelia smiled. "At least, as far back as we can trace."_  
_"Quite a tradition," said Doppler. "I understand, though. My family is the same in the sciences. My father was a chemist. His was a mathematician."_  
_"But you're the first astrophysicist?"_  
_"I do believe I am, yes."_  
_Amelia nodded. "I wish I could say I'm the first Captain, but I'm afraid one of my illustrious forebears beat me to it. More than one, in fact."_  
_"Still, there's something to be said for having a tradition to follow." Doppler swallowed another spoonful._  
_Amelia smiled. "I suppose there is...traditions to inherit. And friends."_  
_"Friends? Of your father's?"_  
_"And my grandfather's. And my great-grandfather's, for that matter." Amelia stirred her soup slowly. "Mr Arrow, you see...he befriended the first of my family to enter the Navy. He's been with us...he was with us...ever since. My father and grandfather told me stories. And when I joined...I was sent to join his ship."_  
_"Oh..." Doppler put down his spoon, seeing how the darkness behind her eyes had deepened again. "I knew you were close to him."_  
_"He was practically family," said Amelia. "I wouldn't even be here were it not for him."_  
_"I can see how he would have been a great help," said Doppler quietly. "Everyone needs a mentor."_  
_"No, I mean I literally wouldn't be here. He saved my life, you know. More than once, in truth." Amelia sighed. "And I couldn't save him."_  
_Doppler blinked. That had been an unusually frank statement._  
_"It wasn't your fault," he said. "It really wasn't."_  
_"Oh, I know. But still...the captain has responsibility for the lives of everyone on board their ship. That's something else my family always told me."_  
_Doppler looked down at the table. Amelia's hand had fallen on the white cloth. Doppler crept his own hand towards it._  
_"You did everything you could. And you saved the rest of us."_  
_"It was my duty. And I had a certain self-interest in staying alive." Amelia smiled. "You might as well say that you saved us, Doctor. Your scientific advice was invaluable."_  
_"Well...I suppose I had a certain self-interest as well." Doppler shrugged._  
_"But you didn't have to do what you did for me that night." Amelia's voice was quiet. "You were the one who came to me. Who didn't turn away. Who helped."_  
_"Well...it's what friends are for." Doppler took her hand gently. "And I do hope I can call myself your friend."_  
_Amelia didn't look up, but she clasped his hand in hers. "So do I, Doctor."_  
_Doppler squeezed her hand comfortingly. "It's an honour to be able to. I just hope I have the chance to show it. Forgive me for saying so."_  
_"There's nothing to forgive." Amelia looked up and met his eyes. "You've been a great help, even if you don't realise it yourself. Since the loss of Mr Arrow, especially."_  
_"It...must be hard." Doppler looked down. "It seems to have changed things...not just one less person on the ship, but about you."_  
_Amelia watched his face carefully. Perhaps, she thought, in some ways Delbert was far more perspicacious than he appeared._  
__Doctor Doppler. Not Delbert. Do try to remember that. But then, there is a lot to remember sometimes..._

* * *

_"Ma'am! Ma'am!"__  
__Midshipman Amelia glanced up at the lookout's shout.__  
__"What is it, man?"__  
__"It's the Resolute, ma'am!"__  
__Amelia followed his pointing finger. The ship had been chasing the rest of the convoy towards the nebula. But now something had emerged from the haze and was standing on straight at her. A Confederate warship, at least of her size, mechanical grappling claws extending from the hull, bearing down fast. The Resolute was turning to bring her broadside to bear and the space between the two ships was criss-crossed by streaks of fire as their guns sought each other's range. __  
__"Looks like they're trying to board her, ma'am," said Bryce.__  
__Amelia nodded. "So it seems. And we have two divisions of her spacers and a platoon of her Marines stuck over here! We have to get into that fight or they'll be overrun. How long until that sail is repaired, damn it?"__  
__Bryce looked up to where his men were working in the rigging.__  
__"Not long, ma'am."__  
__"As soon as you can, Mr. Bryce."__  
__"Yes, ma'am." Bryce cupped his hands and shouted up at them. "Make haste, there!"__  
__"Aye, sir!"__  
__Amelia turned from the railings and was headed for the bridge when Arrow appeared from a hatchway.__  
__"Ma'am?"__  
__"Ah, Mr Arrow. Any survivors down there?"__  
__"No, ma'am. But you should see this."__  
__"See what?"__  
__Amelia followed him down below, expecting to see nothing but the dingy interior of a pirate mess. Instead, the lower deck was clear and well-lit. The bright lights gleamed dully off a score of gun barrels. Arrow gestured at them.__  
__"Six-inch breechloaders, ten to a side. I think, ma'am, that we have an answer to why this ship put up such a fight."__  
__Amelia stared. "So I see..."__  
__"She must be designed for sneak attacks, ma'am," said Arrow. "There were reports of the nebula pirates disguising their ships as civilian vessels to get close enough to their victims to surprise them."__  
__"Indeed...so that explains it." Amelia grinned as a thought occurred to her. "Do these guns still work, then?"_

* * *

"Have you ever lost a friend, Doctor?" Captain Amelia's voice was soft._  
_"No...no, I've been very lucky that way." Doppler pushed his dish away slightly._  
_"I've lost several over the years. It comes with doing the job. But Mr Arrow was always there. Like he always was for my father and his before him and so on. A symbol of continuity. Of how life goes on. But now...and with this crew..."_  
_"You don't trust them?"_  
_"Not any further than I could throw them with cannonballs tied to their feet. Every captain has to place their trust in their First Officer. That goes without saying. And since losing Mr Arrow..." Amelia sighed. "I'm worried, Doctor. And I don't say that often."_  
_"Worried...about what?"_  
_Amelia sighed again. "This crew. This voyage. Things I never bothered to worry about before. This must sound awfully strange to you."_  
_Doppler held her hand. "Not as strange as you might think."_  
_Amelia gave him a small smile. "You really are a good friend, Doctor. Mr Hawkins was right about you."_  
_"Well...his family needed the help."_  
_"But you gave it." Amelia patted his hand. "You were their symbol of continuity. As Mr Arrow was for me. It takes a special person to do that."_  
_"If this voyage is a success...the Hawkins family won't ever have to worry about anything," Doppler said. "But...if I may say so...if you ever need help...someone to look out for you...to protect you...I'd be honoured to volunteer."_  
_Amelia looked up, her hand clasping his tightly. "Excuse me?"_  
_Doppler's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I mean, I don't think you need anyone to protect you, you're obviously capable of that. I wasn't trying to suggest that...to imply that I didn't think..."_  
_Amelia's gaze stopped him. To his surprise it wasn't angry or insulted. It was almost...almost thankful. It stunned him._  
_"Are you applying to be my guardian angel, Doctor?" She even had a small smile on her lips. Doppler swallowed nervously._  
_"Well, er, I was making a statement of my emotions...that is my thoughts. My considered position with regards to-"_  
_"I would be happy to accept."_  
_"That is to say, in relation to the certain aspect of- excuse me?" Doppler blinked._  
_Amelia's smile broadened. "I said I would be happy to accept, Doctor. Is that such a shock?"_  
_"Well, yes. I mean no. It's just that...I didn't think you'd appreciate being asked." He smiled with relief. "I don't mean to suggest myself as a new first officer."_  
_"I know, Doctor. And I wouldn't have accepted if you did, at least until you know your moonrakers from your transoms. You offered it as a friend." Amelia touched his hand tenderly. "And I accepted in that spirit."_  
_Doppler felt his heart skipping. "I'm glad to hear it. More glad than I tell you."_  
_"And I'm glad you offered it. Likewise...more glad than I can tell you. Thank you for asking."_  
_"It goes with...with being your friend, Captain." Doppler stopped himself just in time. "If you ever need me to be, that is._  
_"And it's much appreciated. Perhaps there'll be call for it soon."_  
_"I'd be happy to fill any openings you have." Doppler smiled._  
_Amelia grinned playfully. "Now there's a remark that could be easily misconstrued."_  
_Doppler replayed his sentence once or twice, bit his tongue and began turning a shade that was closer to the colour of the wine than of his coat. Amelia laughed- a spirited, genuine, uplifting laugh, a laugh without worries or fear- and took his hand again._  
_"Oh, Doctor. I do apologise. But you do make it so easy sometimes."_  
_"Thank you...for understanding, that is." Doppler caught her green gaze. The shadows behind her eyes seemed to have gone. _  
_Amelia shrugged. "It goes with...being your friend as well, Doctor." _  
_They sat smiling at each other, content in their new understanding. Amelia then patted his hand again and sat back, trying to look serious again._  
_"But as you say, Doctor. This food needs to be eaten hot."_  
_"Yes. Quite." Doppler sat back as well, but couldn't hide the look on his face. "But I'm, uh, glad we could...talk about that."_  
_"As am I." Amelia found herself smiling again as well. "It's nice to have one's own personal guardian angel."_  
_Doppler blushed. "I hope I didn't sound patronising a moment ago."_  
_"Quite the contrary, Doctor. I'm very touched."_  
_"Not that I expect you to need it," Doppler went on. "But...I'm glad you know it's there."_  
_Amelia reached out and touched his hand again. _  
_"It's already working, Doctor. Believe me."

* * *

_"Engines at 80%, ma'am," said Bryce. "I'm afraid the sail's energy matrix was damaged when it came down. It can't be repaired and there was no time to replace it."__  
__"Understood, Mr Bryce. Thank you. That will do. Get us underway." Amelia nodded.__  
__"Yes, ma'am." Bryce hollered up to the crew in the upperworks. "Brace up, there!"__  
__Amelia took the wheel and felt the vibrations running through it as the ship's engines engaged. Flickers of light coursed through the sails as they caught the wind.__  
__"Very good, Mr Bryce. Now get those hands below and on the guns."__  
__"Yes, ma'am!" Bryce grinned and began shouting orders. Arrow stepped up behind Amelia and nodded towards the distant battle between Resolute and the pirate cruiser. The enemy ship was extending its boarding claws. The narrowing gap between the ships was a blistering glow of close-range fire. The sound of the barrages was audible even from here.__  
__"It looks like the situation is getting a little hot for the Captain there. The other Captain, I mean." He grinned at her.__  
__Amelia chuckled, but sobered up quickly as she span the wheel to bring the ship about. She handled surprisingly well for such a small vessel carrying such a weight of armament.__  
__"The sooner we can get there the better, then. Are your troops prepared?"__  
__"All of them that aren't on the guns, ma'am."__  
__"Take all you can spare and have them take cover below the port railings. They're to stay out of sight until I give the word, is that clear?"__  
__"Yes, ma'am."__  
__"And I want you to take command on the gun deck, Mr Arrow. I want the port battery made ready. High impact shells, double-charged. I need you to make every shot count."__  
__Arrow smiled. "Yes, ma'am. My pleasure."__  
__He touched his hat and went below. Amelia watched him disappear and she looked back to the Resolute. The pirate ship made contact, barbed metal limbs crunching into the warship's hull and locking the two vessels together. She gritted her teeth and willed more speed into her ship's engines. A handful of Marines came up from below and took up position hunkered down under the port railings. __  
__"Guns ready, captain!" called Arrow.__  
__"Very good! Now stand by!" Amelia stripped off her blue coat and cast it aside. She brought the ship around to port, placing the Confederate warship in between themselves and the Resolute. The grinding of their hulls and the shouts and clashes of a boarding action could be heard now. Bryce watched nervously.__  
__"That looks bad," he said.__  
__"It's about to get worse," said Amelia. "But not for us."__  
__Bryce chuckled. "As you say, ma'am. Should we lay alongside?"__  
__"Not yet, Mr Bryce, not just yet. It would be a shame to let these guns go to waste. We shall rake them from astern."__  
__"But that'll mean steering all the way around them!"__  
__"I daresay the trouble will be worth it. And we're not under fire."__  
__"But why aren't they firing on us? Their gunports are closed on this side."__  
__Amelia grinned. "It may have escaped your notice, Mr Bryce, but we are still flying Confederate colours."__  
__Bryce looked up and saw that, amid the confusion, the enemy battle flag was still fluttering from the mast.__  
__"My apologies, ma'am. Should I have our ensign run up?"__  
__"Not unless you want me to shoot you where you stand, Mr Bryce." Amelia glared. __  
__"But...it's against all the protocols of war to fight under a false flag!"__  
__"And when this action is concluded I will invite you to show me where!" snapped Amelia. "In the meantime, I'm more concerned with results than with any damned protocols! Do I make myself clear?"__  
__Bryce was taken aback. "A...aye, ma'am."__  
__"Good!"__  
__Amelia watched her navigational instruments and span the wheel. She wanted to get as close as possible as she turned behind the enemy's stern.__  
__"Tell Mr Arrow he can run out the guns, if you please."__  
__"Run out your guns!" Bryce called. Arrow, standing at the base of the stairs to the gun deck, repeated the order. Amelia looked up at her target. Pirates were lining the stern rails, cheering the arrival of what they still thought was a friendly ship. An illusion she looked forward to shattering. She span the wheel over once more, closing the range to point-blank, and counting down the yards until she was absolutely certain.__  
__"Marines! Stand and engage! Mr Arrow! Fire as you bear!"__  
__"Aye, captain! You heard her, men! Fire as you bear!"__  
__The Marines levelled their rifles and began firing into the crowd of pirates along the rail. But then the guns found their targets. Amelia could feel the recoil shuddering through the whole ship and she braced the wheel against the shocks. Perhaps double-charging the cannon had been unnecessary, but she knew they would only have one chance at this and it had to work. Raking the enemy, firing into them from ahead or preferably astern, was the dream of every commander. It maximised firepower and minimised risk. And the damage a shot could do as it tore down the full length of a ship was dreadful. Amelia had never seen it happen, but was now prepared to believe it. The high impact shells punched through the stern of the Confederate cruiser one after the other. Her broad windows shattered, wood cracked. The calls of her crew transformed first to shouts and then to panicked screams. Amelia listened with savage satisfaction and watched her shells slamming home, feeling the recoil of yet another gun beneath her feet. One of them must have found the trunk of one of her masts, because there was a splintering of timbers as the sails crashed down, tearing up much of the deck as the long mast fell. It tangled with the mast in front of it, ripped through the sails and rigging there, and crashed down full-length along the stricken ship. Amelia laughed triumphantly.__  
__"Now, Mr Bryce! If you see fit, you may raise our true colours!"__  
__"Yes, ma'am!" Bryce grinned. The tattered emblem of the Confederacy was hauled down and flung over the side. The bright Imperial battle ensign was hoisted in its place. Amelia could still hear cheering, but now it came from her own crew. She looked up as she brought the ship around Resolute's starboard side and saw spacers lining the railings and cheering her from there, too. The Marines on her deck put aside their rifles and cheered back. She saw the figure of Captain Forsythe, still on his bridge. He turned his head to see her, and Amelia couldn't help laughing again as she saw the old man smile and touch his hat in respectful acknowledgement. She saluted back and began turning the wheel to bring them alongside. __  
__"Every shot told, ma'am. Every single shot!" Arrow, his grey skin and red coat blackened in places by gunsmoke, emerged from below.__  
__"Indeed they did, Mr Arrow!" Amelia grinned. "Mr Bryce, would you care to make the preparations for docking?"__  
__"With pleasure, captain!" Bryce saluted and left the bridge. Arrow took his place and smiled at Amelia.__  
__"Unorthodox...but ludicrously effective," Arrow remarked. "Not bad for your first action, and your first command, if I may say so."__  
__"You may, Mr Arrow. You may." Amelia was still grinning.__  
__"If I may speak freely, ma'am," Arrow touched his hat to her. "I do believe your forefathers would be proud of you today...and so am I."_

* * *

The candle flickered. Doppler glanced at it and then back to Amelia. She was holding her glass in both hands and toying with it. He looked at the play of the candlelight in the glass and looked up to see it reflected in her eyes. The light outside was dimming towards nightfall, making the small flame seem brighter. She caught his gaze and smiled at him and put the glass back on the table. _  
_"I should thank you, Doctor," she said._  
_"Whatever for?"_  
_"For the pleasure of your company. For the most pleasant evening I've had for weeks. Take your pick." Amelia shrugged._  
_"Well, in that case I should be thanking you for the same," said Doppler. He folded his napkin and put it on the table next to his empty bowl. "I didn't expect to find candlelit evenings on board a ship in space."_  
_"To be honest, Doctor, neither did I." Amelia smiled wryly. _  
_"But then, I didn't expect to find a lot of the things I've found on this voyage." Doppler realised he'd said that while looking straight at her and he hurriedly cast his eyes around the cabin to look for a distraction._  
_"There have been one or two surprises for me as well, for that matter," Amelia said quietly._  
_Doppler glanced back at her and realised with a certain shock that she had been looking straight at him as she spoke. The same realisation must have struck her at that moment because she sat back primly and put away her own napkin._  
_"Well. I suppose I'd better do the last rounds of the ship."_  
_"Yes, of course. I don't want to keep you from your duties." Doppler stood up and began putting coat back on. _  
_"Oh, no rush." Amelia stood up as well. "Please, Doctor."_  
_He turned and smiled with relief._  
_"Thank you...again, I mean."_  
_"It's quite all right. Thank you for accepting the invitation to join me. And for...and for everything else." Amelia looked down for a moment._  
_Doppler shrugged. "Thank you for not minding."_  
_Amelia chuckled. "How could any woman turn down so gallant an offer?" She smiled. "Or one so very welcome. I really do appreciate it, Doctor."_  
_He gave her a small smile. "It was an offer made in earnest."_  
_"And one taken with honour."_  
_The silence that followed lasted until Doppler coughed. "Well. I'd best be off and let you go about your rounds."_  
_"Yes...thank you."_  
_"If you should happen to finish early, though...I'll be up at the bows later this evening. You know...stargazing as usual." He looked at her with a touch of nervousness._  
_Amelia smiled. "I'd like that, Doctor. Thank you. And if I may...would you happen to have any plans for dinner tomorrow?"_  
_"None I can think of."_  
_"Then...would you care to join me again?" _  
_Doppler stared and then sighed with relief. "Oh, Captain...I mean, yes. I would like that very much. Nineteen hundred hours?"_  
_Amelia laughed. "Yes, Doctor. Seven o'clock."_  
_"Very good, then."_  
_"Exceptionally good, I would say." Amelia smiled and walked past him. She opened her door and stood aside for him._  
_"Well...I suppose I'll see you again." Doppler tried to edge past without getting too close to her._  
_"I daresay." Amelia's expression paused for a moment, as if she was thinking about something, and then she shook her head. _  
_"Well...take care, then. And thank you." Doppler reached out a hesitant hand and brushed her sleeve before turning, face hot, and walking away._  
_"And thank you," said Amelia. She saw him look over his shoulder, a look of happy relief on his face as he disappeared, taking him out of earshot of her last, softly-spoken word, made all the sweeter on her lips for the smile that it gave them. "...Delbert."


End file.
